DK Jungle
DK Jungle is the first track in the Special Cup in Mario Kart 7 and the last track of the Banana Cup in Mario Kart 8. The course is based on the Donkey Kong series, with some elements making an appearance in this course, including Tiki Goons, Screaming Pillars and also DK's House. In Mario Kart 7, the staff ghost kart setup is Donkey Kong driving a Bolt Buggy with Red Monster tires and a Super Glider while the other has a time of 02:10.777 with Donkey Kong driving the Standard Kart with Monster tires and a Super Glider. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup is Donkey Kong driving a Varmint with Monster tires and a Super Glider. Layout ''Mario Kart 7 The track passes through a jungle, where some DK Barrels appear. After going out of the jungle the drivers have to bounce on a large, red flower to land on a path near waterfalls and a lake. DK's House appear there and some Tiki Goons move on the track. The course continues in a second jungle, similar to the first with Frogoons, before going in the Golden Temple. After some turns, past the gold banana, the drivers have to glide over a lake where several Screaming Pillars stay and once in a while scream shooting out air to blow back hanggliding players. Finally, they land and with a trick ramp and rejoin the first jungle. Mario Kart 8 DK Jungle returns as the final course in the Banana Cup in ''Mario Kart 8. In this rendition of the course, some objects are changed and replaced; the entrance to the temple is now slanted upward and acts as an anti-gravity section, and the mud near the beginning of the track is absent. The layout remains the same, except for the anti-gravity section. The course has updated graphics and lighting. Giant Pillars replaces Screaming Pillars and they now exhale smokes when they are shouting, and Tiki Goons have had their movement speed severely reduced. Shortcuts *It is possible to ride up the fallen pillar before leaving the jungle to get to the Golden Temple through gliding. *The player can use a short route by making a sharp left turn near the end of the track. Gallery ''Mario Kart 7 DK Jungle.png|A small overview of the course. MK3DS2.jpg|Donkey Kong and Mario, driving through the jungle. MK3DS4.jpg|Mario and Bowser, driving past DK's house. YoshiDKJungle-MK7.png|Yoshi entering the Golden Temple. Mario Kart 8 MK8-_3DS_DK_Jungle.png|The track's icon. DKJungle-RoyTrick.jpg|Roy performs a trick before reaching the giant flower. MK8_-_3DS_DK_Jungle_Temple.png|Donkey Kong racing in the temple. Tiki_Goon_stamp_MK8.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the ''Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia! *This track and SNES Donut Plains 3 are the only tracks that have been in both the Special and Banana Cup as a retro track, most likely because of their easiness. Coincidentally, both take place in the Banana Cup in the same game, Mario Kart 8. *The Mario Kart 8 remake of this track has the golden banana statue spinning, as opposed to the simple, non-moving banana statue in Mario Kart 7. de:DK Dschungel Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Special Cup tracks Category:Banana Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:Donkey Kong tracks